PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT Progress in transdisciplinary, multi-level intervention (MLI), behavioral health disparities research is dependent on an ample supply of well-trained professionals. The overall goal of the Investigator Development Core (IDC) is to foster research in behavioral health disparities by training and mentoring post-doctoral fellows, junior faculty, and other early stage underrepresented minority (URM) and non-URM investigators. The IDC will provide the infrastructure, resources, and support for community-academic partnerships that address behavioral health disparities through research. The IDC will also provide training and mentoring that covers the TREE Centers thematic elements (e.g., social determinants of behavioral health including historical trauma, adverse childhood events) as well as methodologic approaches (e.g., MLI, transdisciplinary research, and community-engaged research). The specific aims are to: SA1. Develop and implement a pilot project program which includes procedures for soliciting, submitting, reviewing and selecting projects related to the social determinants of behavioral health, particularly historical trauma, ACES, and the intersectional effects of poverty and discrimination. SA2. Increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) and non-URM post-doctoral students, junior faculty, and early stage investigators with the ability to conduct behavioral health disparities research using a community-engaged, transdisciplinary and MLI focus. SA3. Increase researcher capacity to conduct behavioral health disparities research by developing and implementing a mentorship model which requires identification and participation of a senior researcher mentor for each pilot project submission and provides technical support for the completion of pilot projects. SA4. Develop novel approaches and methods to support junior researchers and new investigators as they collaborate with community partners to identity, develop, implement, and disseminate transdisciplinary, MLI research focused on behavioral health disparities. Achievement of these aims will create a robust team of well-trained behavioral health disparities researchers pursuing a better understanding of the mechanisms behind how historical trauma, ACES and the intersectional effects of poverty and discrimination contribute to behavioral health disparities and how to address these mechanisms to improve behavioral health outcomes.